Painful Valentine Day
by TsubomiLin-chan1224
Summary: Bagaimana kisah seorang gadis perempuan yang menderita penyakit berbahaya? Kisah dua bersaudara yang terpisah karena perceraian dan kematian ibunya? Laki-laki tampan yang menyukai saudaranya yang terpisah 14 tahun lamanya dan bertemu di satu sekolah yang sama? Percintaan yang sebenarnya tidak mungkin terjadi? Dan kebohongan palsu yang diceritakan sang pria? Kalian bisa baca disini.
1. Chapter 1

**Painful Valentine ****D****ay**

**Warning = cerita gaje, dengan kisah tragis, bahasa sehari-hari, percintaan, bullying (jangan tiru adegan-adengan dalam cerita ini dirumah tanpa didampingi oleh ahlinya (?))**

**Disclimer = sebagian anggota Vocaloid 1, 2, 3****, Vocaloid punya Crypton Future Media, tapi ceritanya original punya saya #dor**

**A/N = hai.. saya kembali membuat dan mengedarkan (?) fic baru.. ini dapat ide dari grup roleplay di blackberry****.. Temanku mengusulkan ide-ide gila untukku, jadi terciptalah Fic ini..**

**Ok, selamat membaca ^^**

**Like, Please Review..**

**Luka Megurine's POV**

Aku, Luka Megurine, seorang gadis berusia 16 tahun yang selalu merasa paling menderita di dunia ini. Pertama, aku ditinggal ibuku dan ayahku yang bercerai. Ayahku menikah lagi dan ibuku meninggal dunia. Sebelum dia meninggal aku pernah diberitahu bahwa aku memiliki saudara yang dibawa ayahku. Aku hanya bertemu dengannya kurang lebih 2 tahun. Sejak umur 9 tahun, aku telah hidup sendiri tanpa ada seseorang disisinya. Kedua, aku selalu dikucilkan di sekolahnya. Aku selalu dianggap cacat, karena aku mengidap penyakit kebocoran jantung. Seperti mungkin ada lubang di jantungku. Semua orang di sekolah tersebut tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku. Hanya seorang gadis yang baik hati, Rin Kagamine.

Luka, panggilan akrabku, hanya tinggal disebuah rumah kecil sendirian. Aku bekerja sebagai photografer keliling setiap hari minggu dengan penghasilan minim sekali. Aku sangat memiliki keahlian untuk memfoto suatu objek dengan bagus. Aku juga seorang OSIS dalam bidang jurnalistik, tetapi sangat dijauhi oleh para anggota OSIS yang lain.

"Eh, liat teman-teman, di situ ada gadis penyakitan.. jangan deket-deket ya..!" teriak Miku Hatsune yang memang sangat membenciku sambil menunjuk-nujukku.

"Iya tuh! Gak usah deket-deket dia," sambung Gumi Megpoid yang berada disebelah Miku.

Aku hanya bisa diam dan tidak pernah menanggapi apa yang mereka semua katakan. Aku hanya mengganggap itu hanyalah angin lalu. Aku hanya bisa pergi dan tidak menanggapi sama sekali. Aku sangat menyukai hari Valentine. Tetapi aku tidak pernah mendapatkan coklat dari seorang lelaki satu pun.

"Teng...teng...teng.." bunyi bel yang menyelamatkanku dari semua celotehan mereka. Meskipun aku dan mereka ini satu kelas, tetapi tempat dudukku dan mereka tidak berdekatan. Menurut para guru, aku dicap sebagai anak yang pintar, selalu mendapat juara 3 besar, selalu mendapatkan beasiswa dari pemerintah akibat kepintaranku. Bukannya aku sombong ya. Berbeda jauh dengan Miku dan Gumi yang menurut guru termasuk anak tidak pintar. Aku juga anak yang cantik dan baik terhadap semua orang, tetapi tetap saja tidak ada yang mau berkawan denganku. Jelas, Miku dan Gumi memang cewe populer disekolah ini.

Meiko-sensei, guru Sejarah masuk kedalam kelas. Meiko-sensei memang sangat terkenal dikalangan para guru disekolah. Pakaiannya selalu modis dengan trend masa kini. Para murid lelaki saja sampai mengagumi Meiko-sensei.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak. Pada hari ini kita akan membagi kelompok untuk tugas Sejarah untuk mencari sumber-sumber peninggalan zaman prasejarah sebanyak 50 buah. Silakan tentukkan sendiri kelompok kalian. Satu kelompok beranggotakan 4 orang. Sebelum membagi kelompok, ada yang ingin bekerja sendiri?" tanya Meiko-sensei.

"Saya," kataku sambil mengangkat tangan kananku.

"Iyalah.. mana ada yang mau sekelompok sama dia," kata Gakupo Kamui. Dia adalah salah satu profokator dikelas 2-2.

"Iya, gue setuju banget tuh Po-kun," kata Miku menambahkan. Po-kun adalah panggilan mereka untuk Gakupo karena nama belakangnya Gaku'po'. Jadi dipanggil Po-kun.

Sekali lagi aku hanya bisa mendiamkan semua celotehan mereka.

"Sabar..sabar.. Luka. Jangan perdulikan mereka.. Urusi urusanku sendiri," kataku dalam hati.

"Jangan diambil hati ya, Luka," kata Meiko-sensei untuk menghiburku.

"Aku sudah biasa kok menerima itu semua," jawabku dengan tegar.

"Kalau kamu bekerja sendiri, ibu akan kurangi beban tugasmu menjadi 30 buah saja," kata Meiko-sensei.

"Apakah sensei serius?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Iya. Ganbatte!" kata Meiko-sensei kepadaku.

"Arigatou gonzaimasu Meiko-sensei," jawabku dengan gembira.

"Douita, kamu dipersilakan kembali ketempat duduk," katanya lagi.

Aku segera berjalan ketempat dudukku dengan gembira. Memang aku suka dibantu oleh para guru karena, tidak ada yang mau bekerja sama denganku dalam sebuah kelompok karena penyakitku ini. Aku suka sebal dan marah, kenapa harus aku yang menderita penyakit kebocoran jantung? Kenapa bukan orang lain saja? Tetapi aku harus sabar dan kuat menjalaninya. Kadang kala aku sering memikirkan bagaimana saudaraku. Apakah dia mirip denganku? Atau bernasib sama denganku? Meiko-sensei mendengar ada yang memanggilnya didepan, ia pun keluar dari kelas.

Setelah mereka sibuk membuat kelompok, Kiyoteru-sensei berjalan dan membawa seorang murid laki-laki yang lebih tinggi tapi tidak jauh dariku.

"Kiyoteru-sensei," kata Miku yang duduk dipinggir jendela dalam memberi kode untuk diam.

Kiyoteru-sensei dan siswa laki-laki tersebut masuk ke kelas kami. Semua murid SMA kelas 2 takut sama Kiyoteru-sensei karena dia sangat tegas dan keras.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak," sapanya.

"Pagiiii...," jawab kami dengan kompak.

"Hari ini ada seorang murid baru yang akan menjadi teman baru kalian," tambahnya.

Dia seperti melihat-lihat sekeliling kelas. Tiba-tiba tatapan matanya berhenti menuju kepadaku. Dia seperti tercengang melihatku entah karena apa.

"Perkenalkan namamu," lanjut Kiyoteru-sensei.

"Konnichiwa minna~ Namaku Kaito Shion, umurku 16 tahun. Aku pindahan dari Amerika tapi dilahirkan di Jepang. Kuharap kalian bisa berteman denganku," katanya dengan sopan.

Para cewe-cewe dibelakang pojok dekat jendela sepertinya sangat menyukai Kaito. Mereka nampak berbisik-bisik sambil sesaat melihat Kaito. Apa ada yang aneh dengannya?

"Silakan duduk di barisan paling depan," tunjuk Kiyoteru-sensei dikursi paling depan di dekat pintu masuk kelas.

"Baiklah," katanya dengan sopan sambil melangkah ke bangku yang ditunjuk.

Para anak-anak cewe melihat Kaito dengan serius sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Aku masih berfikir, emang apa bagusnya tuh anak? Memang sih dia cakep, ramah. Tapi masa baru masuk sekolah langsung jadi ngetop gitu? Memang ada yang aneh dengan mereka semua. Aku sih gak tertarik sama sekali dengannya. Aku lebih memikirkan cara untuk mencari saudaraku. Tapi, semakin aku melihatnya, aku semakin penasaran dengan biografinya, apa latar belakang keluarganya.

"Luka-san, nanti tolong antar dia keliling-keliling sekolah," kata Kiyoteru-sensei membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah.. Iya Kiyoteru-sensei," jawabku.

"Kenapa harus aku? Ugh... Dari gak mau deket-deket jadi harus berdua. Ok, Luka jalanin aja.. Ingat jangan sampai terpengaruh... Ingat tujuanmu, cari nii-san," gumamku dengan pelan sampai tidak ada yang mendengar.

Dia sering sekali menengok ke tempatku, atau mungkin aku yang ke GeeR-an kali. Dan tersenyum tipis kepadaku. Wajahku memerah muda dalam sekejap. Baru kali ini aku diliatin cowo nyampe pake acara blushing-blushing segala.. Ugh!

Aku segera beranjak dari mejaku dan mendekat ke mejanya. Dia masih duduk dengan tenang dimejanya. Mungkin dia menungguku untuk menghampirinya.

"Sudah siap untuk melihat seluruh isi koridor ini?" tanyaku dengan sedikit ketus.

"Sudah. Ok, mari kita mulai sekarang," katanya sambil berdiri dihadapanku.

Kami berdua melangkah keluar kelas dan melihat-lihat disepanjang koridor kelas.

"Itu ruang Gym," kataku.

"Itu kelas 2-1, 2-3, 2-4, dan 2-5," lanjutku sambil menunjuk-nujuk kelas-kelas yang kami lewati.

"Itu toilet," tambahku.

"Di lantai dasar ada kantin, didekat toilet kelas 1 SMA," lanjutku.

Dia masih memperhatikan semua yang aku jelaskan. Tiba-tiba dia berhenti berjalan dan menggenggam tanganku. Ia mengucapkan suatu 2 nama orang yang tidak asing ditelingaku.

"Luka Megurine, Yume Megurine," katanya.

Yume Megurine adalah nama mamaku. Dari mana dia bisa mengetahui nama mamaku? Dia juga mengetahui nama panjangku. Padahal kami baru saja bertemu. Dan aku tidak mengenalnya sama sekali. Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh dan bertanya-tanya.

"Bagai..mana k..kau tahu i..itu?" tanyaku dengan terbata-bata.

Lalu, dia mendekatkan badannya dalam posisi sedang memelukku dan berkata," Itu adalah rahasia.. Kau tak boleh mengetahuinya sekarang.. Jika ada waktu, aku akan memberitahumu."

Wajahku langsung merah padam dan memasang muka jengkel di depannya. Tapi, saat aku berada dalam pelukkannya terasa sangat nyaman. Seperti saat aku kecil yang sedang bermain bersama saudaraku. Kaito berambut biru tua, persis dengan saudaraku. Mungkin dia saudaraku... tetapi sepertinya tidak mungkin.

Dia masih terus memelukku. Aku langsung mendorong tubuhnya dari tubuhku. Dia melihat wajahku yang merah padam seketika. Aku langsung berjalan cepat menuju kelas Rin, sahabatku.

"Rin! Rin! Rin!" panggilku kepadanya dari ambang pintu.

"Udah, masuk aja.. Boleh kok," jawabnya yang masih sibuk dengan jeruk kesukaannya.

Aku pun melangkah masuk dan diberi tatapan aneh oleh semua yang berada dikelas Rin. Apa ada yang aneh denganku? Apa mungkin karena wajahku yang merah padam. Aku menepuk-nepuk kecil wajahku.

"Rin, gue mau cerita hal yang bakal mengejutkan lo," kataku sambil duduk di bangku teman didepannya.

"Emang lo mau cerita apa?" tanyanya sambil masih sibuk dengan jeruknya.

"Lo tau 'kan anak baru berambut biru tua? Yang tinggi kayak pohon kelapa?" kataku sambil sedikit menghina Kaito.

"O...iya iya.. Gue tau, gue tau. Emang dia ngapain lo?" tanya Rin sambil senyum dan mendekatkan telinganya minta dibisikin.

"Masa, tadi dia meluk gue, gue aja nyampe kaget sendiri. Terus dia juga tau nama panjang gue, nama panjang mama gue," kataku menjelaskan sambil berbisik.

"APAAAA?!" kata Rin yang gak percaya.

"Kali ini gue serius.. Gue gak bercanda sekarang," kataku menyakinkan Rin.

"Wow.. Lo hebat, belum apa-apa udah narik perhatian cowo," puji Rin.

Hening~~~~

Hening~~~~

"Jalan yuk," ajak Rin sambil berdiri di depanku.

"Ok ok, kita kekantin yuk," kataku sambil menarik tangannya.

"E..eeh..," Rin kaget tangannya ditarik olehku.

Saat pulang sekolah jam 6.30, aku biasa berjalan bersama Rin. Arah rumah kami sama, tapi ketika ada pertigaan kecil, aku belok kiri, dia belok kanan.

"Sampai jumpa, Rin!" kataku sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Bye! Sampe ketemu besok!" balasnya sambil senyum.

Aku berjalan santai sambil menikmati daun-daun yang berguguran. Tiba-tiba, daun berbentuk menjari berwarna kuning kecoklatan jatuh tepat di tanganku. Aku melihat daun itu sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Setidaknya aku bisa menjadi daun ini," gumamku.

Saat aku hendak sampai di rumah kecilku, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menaiki mobil sport sedan berwarna hitam berhenti tidak jauh dari rumahku. Di dalam mobil, ada seorang laki-laki berbaju putih, celana hitam, bersyal biru tua. Tadi saat Kaito masuk sekolah dia memakai syal yang sama. Tapi ngapain juga dia datang-datang ke rumahku malam-malam begini? Aku menengok hendak masuk kerumahku, tiba-tiba lelaki itu memegang pundakku dan memelukku dari belakang. Saat laki-laki itu menengok kesamping wajahku, baru aku menyadari siapa yang barusan memelukku, Kaito. Wajahku langsung memerah seketika.

"A..apa yang k..kau lakukan?" tanyaku yang masih berada di pelukkannya.

"Tidak apa-apa... Aku hanya sedang sendirian.. Aku bosan.. Aku ingin mengetahui segala tentang dirimu," kata Kaito yang masih memelukku sambil tersenyum manis.

Aku luluh melihat senyumnya yang sangat menawan. Aku segera membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Tapi, bagaimana dia tahu dimana rumahku? Mungkin dia habis dari minimarket disebelah rumahku. Aku segera melepaskan pelukkannya. Tapi, ada apa denganku? Setiap aku bertemu dengannya, wajahku selalu memerah.

"Masuklah," kataku dengan datar.

Aku segera masuk kedalam rumah diikuti oleh siulannya sembari masuk kerumah.

"Mau minum apa?" tanyaku dengan sopan.

"Gak usah deh," katanya.

"Jadi, mau cerita mulai dari mana?" tanyaku dengan muka memerah dan nada yang kesal.

"Dari kau kecil hingga sekarang. Bagaimana perjalanan hidupmu, apa pengalaman hidupmu. Aku ingin mengetahui semuanya," jawab Kaito sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah. Aku lahir didesa kecil bersama saudaraku. Kami hanya beda beberapa hari. Setelah kami tinggal bersama selama dua tahun, ayah dan ibuku bercerai. Dulu kami orang yang sangat berkecukupan, karena ayahku sangat kaya. Ayahku menikah lagi dan 7 tahun kemudian, ibuku meninggal dunia akibat penyakit berbahaya. Sejak aku berumur 9 tahun, aku telah hidup sendiri. Makan sehari-hari biasanya numpang sama tetangga. Akhirnya aku mendapatkan kamera dari seorang bapak tua yang aku tolong di jalan. Berkat kamera itu, aku bekerja menjadi photografer keliling," kataku menahan tangis.

"Aku hanya bisa mengenang ibuku di dalam sobekan foto ini," kataku sambil menyerahkan foto ibuku.

Kaito melihat foto itu dengan saksama.

"Uangnya dipakai untuk membayar uang makanku. Sejak SMP sampai sekarang, aku selalu mendapat beasiswa dari pemerintah karena menurut mereka aku sangat sangat pintar. Inilah rumah kecilku yang sekarang aku tinggali. Pertama rumah ini adalah rumah tua yang tidak ada pemiliknya. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk tinggal disini," lanjutku.

"Di sekolah? Bagaimana keadaanmu sehari-hari disekolah," tanyanya sambil mengatur posisi duduknya untuk mendekat kepadaku.

"Di sekolah? Aku selalu dikucilkan. Aku dianggap 'gadis penyakitan' disekolah. Tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku kecuali Rin, anak kelas 2-5," kataku masih menahan tangis.

Dia tambah mendekatkan posisi duduknya ke tempatku.

"Penyakit? Memang kamu mengidap penyakit apa?" tanyanya.

"Kebocoran jantung. Aku gak pernah di operasi, tapi aku masih bisa selamat. Aku suka frustasi dan sering mencoba untuk bunuh diri tetapi selalu gagal. Mungkin, Tuhan belum mau memanggil aku," jawabku sambil menangis.

Saat aku melihat raut wajahnya, dia terlihat sangat kaget dan wajahnya sedikit memucat. Ada apa dengannya? Apa mungkin dia benar-benar...

SAUDARAKU?

"Tuhan masih sayang kok sama kamu. Tuhan gak mau manggil kamu sekarang, karena kamu adalah gadis yang sangat istimewa. Kamu masih punya guru-guru di sekolah, Rin, dan AKU," katanya sambil memelukku dari samping dengan lembut.

Tangannya...tangannya yang memelukku sangat hangat. Aku masih menangis dalam pelukkannya. Aku sangat nyaman dipelukkannya. Seperti... tak terbebani. Ternyata masih ada satu orang yang sangat sangat peduli denganku, Kaito. Meskipun pertama-tama aku memang membencinya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyaku sambil menghentikan tangisku dan sedikit menjauh darinya.

"Oh aku.. Aku lahir di Jepang, 28 Januari 1995. Aku punya saudara tapi gak tau dimana. Aku punya ayah, gak punya ibu. 2 tahun setelah aku lahir tinggal di Jepang, pindah ke Amerika selama 14 tahun. Ayahku orangnya sedikit keras, tapi baik hati. Hidup kami di Amerika sangat berkecukupan. Ayahku seorang pengusaha," katanya.

"Hidupmu sangat enak. Kau punya saudara?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Ya. Tekadku untuk mencari saudaraku yang hilang. Apa tekadmu?" tanyanya balik.

"Mencari saudaraku yang hilang," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba, dia menggengam tanganku dan mendekatkan wajahnya kewajahku. Aku sangat kaget melihatnya.

"H..hei! Kau m..mau apa?" tanyaku dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Kau diam saja dulu. Aku akan menyembuhkan rasa sedihmu pada hari ini," katanya. Wajahnya berhenti beberapa milimeter didepan wajahku.

Aku terdiam seketika dan dia melakukan hal tidak terduga dan ini yang pertama kalinya buatku. Dan ini membuat jantungku sangat berdebar-debar.

Dia mencium bibirku untuk yang pertama kalinya. 'The First Kiss'.

Wajahku kali ini sangat-sangat memerah. Ini berlangsung sekitar 7 detik. Dia menciumku dengan lembut. Aku sangat-sangat kaget. Dia menciumku? Setelah selesai, dia melepaskan bibirnya dari bibirku. Dia melihat wajahku yang sangat merah. Dia tersenyum melihatnya.

"Sudah merasa baikkan?" tanyanya sambil menggenggam tanganku.

"S..sudah," jawabku sambil masih mencerna apa yang ia lakukan kepadaku.

Aku memegangi bibirku yang barusan dicium olehnya. Ciuman lembut yang menyejukkan hatiku.

Setelah kejadian kemarin, aku dan dia dapat berteman dengan baik. Hingga membuat para siswi-siswi iri kepadaku. Kami seperti sedang berpacaran, tapi sebenarnya tidak. Dia terlihat sangat melindungiku. Aku sering tersenyum melihat tingkahnya yang lucu.

**6 B****ulan**** Kemudian...**

**Kaito Shion's POV**

Aku melihatnya sedang duduk dipinggir kolam di taman bersamaku. Wajahnya kelihatan pucat. Aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya. Aku mencintai saudaraku sendiri. Melawan penyakit berbahaya seperti kebocoran jantung bukanlah hal yang sangat mudah baginya. Tetapi dia masih sangat kuat menjalani kehidupannya.

Pada siang ini, aku mengajaknya berjalan-jalan ditaman. Sekarang sudah 20 hari Jepang mengalami musim dingin. Musim dingin sekitar bulan November sampai Februari. Kolam-kolam sudah mulai membeku, pohon-pohon berguguran, dan ditutupi salju yang mulai menebal. Dia kelihatan sangat bahagia. Aku mulai merangkulnya.

"Apakah kau kedinginan?" tanyaku.

"Ya, sedikit," jawab Luka sambil menggigil.

"Ini," kataku sambil menyodorkan syal yang aku bawa.

"Arigatou, Kaito-kun," katanya sambil menerima syal berwarna pink muda dariku.

Aku memakaikan syal itu dilehernya. Dan bersandar dipundaknya.

"Luka-san..." kataku sambil menggenggam tangannya.

"Iya?"

"Aku mau bicara sesuatu yang penting sama kamu."

Aku melihat raut wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

"Mau bicara apa?"

"A..Aku..." aku tidak melanjutkannya dan terdiam.

**To Be Continue...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Painful Valentine Day (Part 2)**

* * *

**Disclimer = sebagian anggota Vocaloid 1,2,3. Vocaloid punya Crypton Future Media tapi ceritanya tetap original punya sayaa... **

**A/N = hai..hai..hai..semuanyaa! Apa khabar? Nih bagi yang kemaren abis baca Fic-ku yang Painful Valentine Day, itu belum selesai. Ini lanjutannya udah selesai.. Idenya tetap sama dari grup RolePlay di blackberry saya.. Dan yang pasti keren.. Ok, selamat membaca ^^**

**Like, Review please...**

"Mau bicara apa?"

"A..Aku..." aku tidak melanjutkannya dan terdiam.

"Kamu mau ngomong apa?" tanyanya semakin penasaran.

"Aishiteru, Luka-san," kataku sambil menggenggam tangannya yang sangat dingin terkena salju.

"K..kaito-kun," katanya sambil blushing dengan hebatnya.

"Aku mencintaimu.. Kau mau jadi pacarku?" tanyaku sambil menggenggam tangan dan merangkulnya.

"Aku... Aku mau menjadi pacarmu," katanya sambil memelukku.

"Aku akan selalu menjagamu, Luka-san. Aku tahu kamu yang terbaik buatku," kataku sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya.

Wajahnya semakin pucat. Mungkin dia tidak boleh terlalu lama di bawah salju. Dia bisa sakit tambah parah.

"Luka-san, kita pulang yuk, dingin banget disini," kataku sambil membantunya berdiri.

"Iya.. Disini udah mulai dingin banget," katanya sambil berdiri.

Aku menggunakan aplikasi di handphoneku untuk mengukur suhu.

"Minus 9 derajat. Sangat dingin.." kataku sambil melihat layar handphoneku.

"Brrrr.. Dingin," katanya yang mulai menggigil.

Aku dan dia berjalan bergandengan tangan. Tangannya benar-benar sangat dingin. Aku tidak mau kehilangan dia. Dia saudaraku satu-satunya yang sangat aku cintai. Dia belum tahu bahwa aku adalah saudaranya. Aku ingin memberitahunya, tetapi aku juga tidak bisa. Jika aku memberitahunya, aku tidak akan bisa bersamanya sebagai kekasih melainkan hanya sekedar saudara. Tetapi...

Setelah kami sampai dirumahnya, aku diam sejenak dan mencium kening dan pipinya. Wajahnya kelihatan memerah dan tetap pucat. Aku gak mau terjadi apa-apa sama dia.

"Bye Luka-san.." kataku sambil tersenyum dan memegang pipinya.

"Byee... Nanti telepon aku yaa.." jawabnya sambil melambaikan tangan didepan wajahku.

"Iya..iya..."

Dia 'pun masuk kedalam rumah kecilnya. Aku sangat sedih melihat hidupnya yang tidak berkecukupan. Untung di Jepang ini, aku tinggal sendiri di rumahku yang sangat besar dengan banyak pelayan. Besok aku akan mengajaknya untuk tinggal dirumahku. Setelah itu, aku langsung menaiki mobilku dan pergi untuk pulang.

* * *

Aku disambut oleh para pelayanku didepan pintu rumah. Aku langsung masuk kekamarku dan merebahkan diri diranjang. Siang yang melelahkan. Aku langsung mengambil handphoneku dan meneleponnya. Kutekan angka satu sebagai yang utama untuk nomornya.

"Moshi-moshi?" katanya dari telepon.

"Hai Luka-san... Aku udah sampai dirumah. Besok disekolah aku mau ngomong penting sama kamu," jawabku.

"Memang kamu mau ngomong apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Rahasiaaa... Kamu gak boleh tau sekarang," jawabku sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Ugh.. Jahat," katanya.

"Iya..iya.. Setelah pulang di atap sekolah," kataku.

"Ok.. Eh udah dulu ya, aku mau tidur siang. Ini udah jam 2, mau bobo. Nanti malam kita makan berdua ya," katanya sambil terdengar menguap.

"Ok..ok.. Jam 7 di Restoran Mr.X ya."

"Sip deh.. Bye," jawabnya.

"Bye," aku membalasnya.

Aku mendengar suara telepon yang ditutup. Aku langsung menutup teleponku. Dan tertidur diranjang besarku. Aku mendesah pelan dan mulai tertidur.

* * *

Saat malam, aku yang baru selesai mandi langsung memakai bajuku. Hanya setelan yang sangat simple. Baju hitam, celana hitam, dan mantelku. Malam ini aku tidak berselera untuk memakai syalku. Setelah selesai aku keluar kamar dan memberikan syalku kepada salah satu pembantuku dan menyuruhnya untuk mencuci syalku. Dia hanya manggut-manggut dan meletakkan syalku di keranjang cuci.

Aku menuju ke ruangan sepatuku yang tidak terlalu banyak. Aku telah melelang sepatu-sepatuku yang sudah tidak terpakai namun masih layak. Dan uangnya aku sumbangkan kepada panti asuhan didesa-desa. Aku memilih sepatu hitam kesayanganku. Tujuanku melelang-lelang sepatuku agar sepatu milik Luka bisa masuk ke lemari sepatuku.

Saat aku keluar, para pelayan membungkuk kepadaku. Aku langsung bergegas masuk kedalam mobil dan pergi kerumahnya.

"Luka-san!" panggilku dari depan rumahnya.

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam rumah. Aku mendorong pintu gerbang kayu dirumahnya dan tidak dikunci. Aku membuka pintu rumahnya dan tidak menemukan orang didalam. Aku mencari-carinya kesudut rumah, saat aku membuka pintu kamarnya, aku melihatnya sedang terkapar dengan darah ditangannya dan mata yang berair. Dia habis menangis.

"L..Luka-san," kataku dengan hampir menangis sambil memeluk badannya yang dingin.

Aku panik. Tanpa bla..ble..blo lagi, aku langsung menggendongnya ke mobilku dan membawanya kerumah sakit.

* * *

Aku langsung menggendong dan membawa tubuhnya menemui suster yang ada disana.

"Suster, tolong segera carikan dokter untuk menanganinya," kataku.

"Baik-baik sebentar," katanya sambil mengecek komputernya.

"Ada dokter yang kosong di lantai dasar, dari sini belok kekanan terus lurus aja ruangan Dr. Y," kata suster sambil menunjuk arah yang dituju.

"Baik, terima kasih," kataku sambil menggendong Luka dan membawa ke tempat tujuan.

* * *

"Dok! Dok!" kataku sambil berusaha memanggil Dr. Y karena tanganku menggendong Luka.

"Ah... Sebentar," katanya sambil berjalan dan membukakan pintu untuk kami.

"Ini dok, dia pingsan dengan keadaan berdarah di tangan," kataku dengan nafas terengah-engah sambil membaringkannya diranjang RS.

"Sebentar saya periksa dulu," kata dokter sambil memeriksa Luka dan membalut lukanya.

"Bagaimana dok?" tanyaku dengan sangat khawatir.

"Jantungnya bocor sedikit karena dia emosi. Dia pernah jatuh atau luka di tangan sehingga darah dari jantungnya hanya dipompa ke tangan dan darahnya mengalir terus," kata dokter. (Author : maaf saya gak ngerti tentang dokter DAN gak mau jadi dokter, jadi ada yang salah-salah.. Hehehehe).

"Jangan sampai dia menangis atau marah atau hal-hal yang memancing emosinya," lanjut dokter.

"Baiklah dok, terima kasih," kataku sambil menggangkat tubuhnya.

* * *

Kali ini aku tidak mengantarkan kerumahnya. Aku hanya berhenti didepan rumahnya, masuk dan mengambil pakaian dan buku pelajaran untuk besok. Setelah selesai, aku kembali masuk kedalam mobilku dan pergi pulang kerumahku.

"Selamat malam, Tuan," kata mereka sambil menatap aneh padaku.

"Malam. Kalian, ambil tas yang ada dibagasi mobil dan bawa kekamar saya," kataku sambil masuk kerumah.

"Baik, Tuan," jawab mereka.

Saat dikamar aku langsung merebahkan Luka diranjangku. Saat itu juga, ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"Masuk," kataku.

Para pelayanku masuk dan berkata," Tuan mau diletakkan dimana tasnya?"

"Kemarikan tasnya," pintaku sambil mengambil tasnya.

"Tiga atau empat orang dari kalian tolong gantikan pakaiannya dengan baju ini," kataku sambil mengeluarkan baju setdress untuk tidur.

"Baik, Tuan," kata mereka dengan kompak.

Aku mengecup kening Luka dan segera keluar kamar. Para pelayanku segera mengganti pakaian Luka. Mereka lama sekali sudah sekitar 2 menit aku menunggu mereka.

"Sudah atau belum?" tanyaku yang mulai bosan.

"Sudah, Tuan," kata mereka sambil membuka pintu dan keluar.

"Bagus. Kalian boleh pergi sekarang," kataku sambil beranjak masuk kekamar.

"Permisi, Tuan," kata mereka dan pergi.

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Luka-san," tanyaku kepadanya meskipun dia masih tidur.

Aku berganti pakaian di fitting room (kalo benar tulisannya) menjadi pakaian tidur. Satu setel piyama berwarna putih. Aku merebahkan diriku disampingnya. Aku mengatur posisi setengah duduk dan setengah tidurku ini menjadi lebih nyaman dan membelai rambutnya.

"Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu.. Kau adalah saudara dan kekasihku yang sangat ku sayangi," kataku lagi. Tanpa kusadari, aku tertidur disampingnya.

* * *

"Ugh.. A..aku ada dimana?" tanyanya sambil membuka mata sekitar jam 06.00.

Dia melihatku yang sebenarnya sudah bangun dari tadi, tapi aku pura-pura untuk tetap dalam posisi tidur. Dia terlihat kaget saat melihatku sedang bersamanya diatas ranjang. Dia juga melihat pakaian yang dipakainya berbeda dengan yang sekarang dikenakannya.

"K..Kaito-kun?" tanyanya terheran-heran.

"Ooooaaheem... Pagi, Luka-san," kataku sambil menutup mulutku karena menguap. Aku bangun dan menghidupkan lampu.

"Kenapa aku bisa ada dirumahmu? Siapa yang membawaku kesini? Siapa yang menggantikan pakaianku?" tanyanya beruntun dan membuatku pusing.

"Kemarin kau pingsan dengan keadaan tangan yang berdarah. Aku membawamu kerumah sakit, setelah itu aku membawamu pulang kerumahku. Para pelayanku yang menggantikan pakaianmu," jawabku secara beruntun juga.

Aku mendekat kepadanya dan menggangkat tangan kanannya yang diperban. Dia memperhatikan tangannya yang diperban.

"Kenapa tanganku bisa berdarah? Apa lukaku yang waktu itu kegores pintu robek?" tanyanya kepadaku.

"Kamu kemarin nangis kenapa?" tanyaku kembali.

Dia diam sebentar dan memasang raut muka yang sedih. Namun buru-buru dihilangkannya.

"Aku gak apa-apa kok, cuma lagi bosen jadi nangis deh," katanya sambil terdiam. Tiba-tiba air matanya mengalir.

"Gak mungkin.. Kamu jujur aja sama aku," kataku sambil memegang pipinya dan mengelap air matanya.

Aku memeluknya dengan lembut. Dia menangis dipelukkanku. Aku membelai rambutnya yang terurai dengan lembutnya. Tiba-tiba para pelayan masuk kedalam kamarku dan mengejutkanku.

"Tuan muda?" tanya salah satu pelayanku.

Para pelayanku menatapku dan Luka dengan tatapan yang aneh. Aku langsung melepas pelukkanku dan bersikap formal didepan mereka semua.

"Ya ada apa?" tanyaku dengan muka sedikit memerah karena mereka melihatku dengan ekspresi aneh. Luka masih diam disebelahku.

"Mau disiapkan air panas untuk tuan dan nona ini?" tanya pelayanku.

"Baik. Satu dikamar mandi utama, satu dikamar mandi kamar tamu," kataku sambil merangkul Luka. Wajahnya terlihat memerah saat kurangkul.

"Baik, Tuan," jawab mereka sambil pergi meninggalkan kamarku.

"Pakaianmu ada di kamar tamu, nanti suruh mereka tunjukkan dimana letakknya," kataku.

**~SKIP~SKIP~SKIP~**

Saat pulang sekolah, Miku dan Gumi serta para teman-temannya melihat Luka bersamaku dengan tatapan aneh. Aku tidak mempedulikan mereka, namun Luka sepertinya merasa risih diberi tatapan seperti itu. Aku dan dia menuju ke atap sekolah yang aku bicarakan semalam ditelepon bersamanya.

Setelah sampai, aku dan dia duduk disemen yang tertutup salju. Aku merangkulnya, karena memang disini sangat dingin. Dia dan aku memakai mantel yang cukup tebal.

"Jadi, aku mau ngomong sama kamu," kataku dengan mantap.

"Mau bilang apa?" tanyanya setelah kubuat penasaran.

"Jadi, aku mau..."

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

**A/N = gimana ceritanya? Wah tenang aja kok masih ada lanjutannya di part 3. Abis itu end deh ceritanya. Yang part 3 ditunggu aja ya.. Soalnya lagi sibuk.**

**Special Thanks :**

**Makasih semua buat :**

**1. Monyong = yang selalu nemenin aku di sekolah, dia ini best friends-ku nomor 1. Makasih yaaaaa...**

**2. Terong = pemanggilan khusus untuknya.. Dia juga best friends-ku, makasih yaaa...**

**3. Dan teman-teman yang lain, buat ide-ide gila kalian yang membuat saya termotivasi.**

**Kata terakhir,**

**Review**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Painful Valentine Day (Part 3)**

**Disclimer = sebagian anggota Vocaloid 1,2,3**

**Pairing = Kaito x Luka, Miku x Mikuo, Gumi x Gakupo**

**A/N = hai..hai..hai, semuanyaa! Udah kangen sama author yang satu ini ya? #digebukin. Saya buat kelanjutan Fic Painful Valentine Day.. Ini adalah akhir cerita.. Read = Review.. Selamat membaca ^^**

* * *

"Mau bilang apa?" tanyanya setelah kubuat penasaran.

"Jadi, aku mau..."

**Luka Megurine's POV**

"Kau mau apa?"

"Aku mau mengajakmu tinggal serumah denganku."

"Tapi kau jangan berfikiran aneh-aneh.. Aku tidak tahan melihat penderitaanmu. Aku ingin selalu berada disisiku," kata Kaito.

Tiba-tiba aku mengecup pipinya. Wajahnya langsung memerah sedikit.

"Baiklah.. Aku terima tawaranmu," jawabku sambil tersenyum manis.

Dia langsung berdiri dan membantuku yang sepertinya kesulitan untuk berdiri. Aku merangkul tangannya yang hangat. Tubuhnya selalu hangat, aku takut jika kehilangannya. Kami 'pun turun kelantai dasar.

"Eh liat tuh, si 'anak penyakitan' jalan sama Kaito," kata Gakupo.

"Iya.. Najis banget tau gak. Gue gak nyangka, Kaito bisa jatuh hati sama 'anak penyakitan' kayak gitu," balas Gumi. Mereka bertiga lagi nyumput di balik tembok.

Miku hanya mendesah pelan. Dia melihat kakak kelas yang sudah lumayan lama ditaksirnya, Mikuo. Dan asal kalian tahu, Gumi dan Gakupo sudah jadian.

**~Flashback~**

Kemarin yang lalu, aku diberitahu oleh Kaito, karena ia melihat Gumi dan Gakupo sedang berjalan-jalan ditaman. Saat dia menemaniku duduk dipinggir kolam. Dia melihat Gakupo membawa sebuket bunga kecil dan berlutut di depan Gumi. Dia juga melihat wajah Gumi yang memerah. Gakupo 'pun terlihat seperti menyatakan cintanya kepada Gumi. Gumi sepertinya memberi anggukan bertanda 'ya'.

**~Back to this time~ (Kalo bener, soalnya jarang buat cerita *ditampar chara*) **

Aku segera pulang bersama Kaito kerumahnya untuk menukar mobil. Kaito membuka garasi mobilnya dan terpampang 2 mobil lagi disana. Mobil sedan Kaito adalah Mazda RX-8. Dua mobil Kaito yang lain adalah Toyota Alphard dan Mitsubitshi Pajero Sport. Dia segera mengeluarkan mobil Alphardnya dan menyuruhku naik.

"Ayo naik," katanya sambil membukakan pintu untukku.

Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk meng'iya'kan dan segera masuk ke mobil. Di dalam perjalan serasa hening, tidak ada satu 'pun yang bicara.

* * *

Setelah sampai, aku dan Kaito mulai mengepak-ngepak barang-barangku. Dia mengepak buku pelajaran kedalam kardus, sementara aku mengepak pakaianku kedalam koper. Dikamar, aku melihat pintu kamarku yang ada bercak darahnya. Aku tidak menghiraukannya.

* * *

"Selamat malam, Tuan dan Nona," hormat para pelayannya sambil membungkuk.

"Malam. Nanti kalian semua berkumpul di ruang tengah. Aku ingin memperkenalkan anggota keluarga baru dirumah ini," katanya sambil tersenyum kepadaku.

"Baik, Tuan," jawab mereka.

Aku menarik koperku dan melihat sekeliling rumah yang asli besar banget. Dia memperlihatkan semua isi rumahnya. Dia juga menjelaskan dimana letak tempat-tempat penting. Aku sangat nyaman berada didekatnya.

Kami 'pun masuk ke kamar tamu yang sangat luas. Lengkap dengan AC, kamar mandi, ranjang queen size, dll. Dinding dicat putih. Kaito terlihat memakai gelang berbentuk setengah love besar, dia terlihat merogoh kantung celananya dan menemukan gelang lain.

"Luka-san," katanya sambil menatapku.

"Iya?" jawabku.

"Terimalah ini," katanya sambil memakaikan gelang yang satu lagi.

Aku memegang gelang itu dan tersenyum. Dia memegang pipiku dan mencium cepat bibirku. Mungkin dia gak mau pembantunya tahu tentang adegan ciuman kami beberapa waktu lalu.

* * *

**2 BULAN KEMUDIAN...**

**Kaito Shion's POV**

Tidak terasa sudah 3 bulan aku tinggal serumah bersama Megurine Luka, saudara sekaligus kekasihku yang mengidap penyakit kanker jantung yang sangat mematikan. Sekarang adalah bulan Januari.

Aku dan dia berada di rumah karena hari ini adalah hari minggu. Aku dan dia lebih tepatnya berada dikamar Luka. Kami duduk diatas ranjang miliknya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 8 malam.

"Luka-san," kataku.

"Hmm?"

"Kau masih ingat tentang saudara laki-lakimu?"

"Iya.. Aku sangat-sangat meningatnya. Dia tidak akan lupa dari ingatanku," jawabnya sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Masih ingat ciri-cirinya?"

"Masih donk. Cowo, rambut biru, lebih tinggi dari aku, pokoknya mirip sama kamu," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kalo sifatnya?"

"Kalo sifatnya masih ingat. Dia itu baik, ramah, sayang sama aku, gaya jalan, bicara, dan bersikap sama kayak kamu," katanya lagi.

"Sebenarnya, saudaramu sekarang berada didepanmu," kataku sambil menggenggam tangannya.

"Apa? Jangan bercanda BaKaito," katanya sambil menyungging senyum.

"Aku tidak bercanda," jawabku serius.

Bola matanya mengecil. Dia sangat kaget karena aku mengakui semuanya.

"K..Kau.. Sau..daraku?" tanyanya dengan terbata-bata.

"Iya. Kau masih membawa foto ibumu?"

"Tunggu.. Ini," katanya sambil menyerahkan foto sobekan ibunya.

"Ini foto ayahku," kataku sambil mengeluarkan foto ayahku dari dalam dompet yang robek.

Kami menyatukan kedua foto tersebut dan ternyata menggabungkannya menjadi satu foto. Itu adalah foto perkawinan ayah dan ibu kami.

"Kita adalah saudara kandung, Luka-san."

Dia masih sangat kaget. Dia langsung memelukku dengan hangatnya.

"Kakak.." katanya kepadaku. Memang aku lebih tua 2 hari darinya.

Aku memeluknya kembali dan mengusap-usap rambutnya. Tiba-tiba darah mengalir keluar dari hidungnya dan membasahi bajuku dengan darah. Aku langsung kaget melihatnya. Aku mengambil tissue dipinggir ranjang dan mengelap darahnya. Dia tersenyum sambil terhuyung-huyung dan akhirnya pingsan.

* * *

Aku membawanya ke tempat temanku yang lebih tua 8 tahun dariku, dia adalah seorang dokter spesialis kanker. Waktu itu dia sedang penuh jadwal.

"Akaitonii," kataku sambil menggendong Luka ketempat Dr. Akaito.

"Ada apa Kaito?"

"Ini, adikku. Dia pusing dan terhuyung-huyung serta mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya. Dia divonis menderita kanker jantung."

"Baik, sebentar. Aku mau check darahnya dulu," kata Akaito sambil menyuntikkan jarum kesiku tangan kiri Luka.

Akaito keluar ruangan dan menuju ke laboratorium. Setelah 5 menit, Akaito kembali kedalam ruang inap Luka dengan matanya yang memancarkan sinar kekecewaan. Dia menantap mata _deep-blue _milikku.

"Gimana, Akaitonii hasilnya?" tanyaku dengan khawatir.

"Dia bukan lagi divonis, dia memang benar-benar menderita kanker jantung stadium 3. Dia sudah menderita ini sejak lama. Mungkin dia hanya bilang kepadamu bahwa ia hanya divonis. Sebenarnya tidak," jawab Akaito sambil menunduk.

"H..hidupnya?"

"Tidak akan lama lagi. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia berlama-lama dirumah sakit. Aku belum memastikan, mungkin hidupnya tinggal dua bulan lagi."

"D..dua bulan lagi?" tanyaku menahan tangis.

"Iya.. Baiklah aku keluar dulu. Selamat malam Kaito-kun," katanya sembari pergi.

* * *

Dipagi hari, dia tersadar dan melihatku sedang berdiri melihat keluar jendela.

"Kaito-kun?" panggilnya dengan suara kecil.

"Hmm?" aku menegok ke arahnya.

"Kenapa aku bisa dirumah sakit? Apakah penyakitku bertambah parah?" tanyanya dengan lugu.

"K..kamu bukan udah divonis lagi... K..kamu p..positif mengidap Ka..nker Jantung."

Dia tidak menunjukkan ekspresi kaget, sedih, marah, atau 'pun cemas. Dia hanya diam dan tersenyum tipis. Aku melihatnya dengan tatapan yang aneh._ 'Kenapa dia yang positif mengidap penyakit berbahaya, namun masih bisa tersenyum?'_

"Aku sudah menduganya. Hidupku tidak akan lama lagi 'kan?" katanya sambil tersenyum kecut.

Aku terdiam mendengar perkataannya. Aku merasa hendak menangis di depannya pada saat itu.

"Aku tidak ingin dioperasi atau apa 'pun itu. Aku ingin bebas tanpa infus atau segala macamnya. Aku memang tidak pernah mempedulikan penyakitku ini. Jika memang Tuhan mau menyelamatkanku, maka aku akan selamat. Jika Tuhan berkata lain, maka terjadilah," sambungnya.

Aku segera menghampirinya dan memeluknya. Aku menangis dalam pelukkannya. Baru kali ini aku mendapat pengakuan mengejutkan dari seorang Megurine Luka.

"Aku yakin kau akan baik-baik saja," bisikku ditelinganya.

Dia hanya manggut-manggut mengiyakan.

"Dasar kau BaKaito. Sifatmu tidak berubah dari kecil," dia tersenyum.

**~SKIP~SKIP~SKIP~**

**1 BULAN KEMUDIAN...**

Sudah satu bulan dia dirawat dirumah sakit. Saat aku mau pulang menuju parkiran, aku melihat Miku dan Mikuo di pojokan parkiran (jangan mikir aneh-aneh ya... *author ditimpuk pake batu*). Aku mengintip, apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sore menjelang malam seperti ini.

"Miku-chan, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu," kata Mikuo.

"Kamu mau bilang apa?" tanya Miku dengan pipi yang merona.

"**Daisuki**, Miku-chan"

Miku yang nampak kaget, memberi anggukkan kepada Mikuo. Mikuo langsung memeluk Miku dengan hangatnya. Miku melihatku dan aku buru-buru bersembunyi dan menuju mobilku.

* * *

"Besok adalah hari Valentine. Aku akan membelikannya coklat, aku akan mengajaknya berjalan-jalan. Besok hari yang menyenangkan baginya dan juga bagiku," gumamku.

Aku pergi menggunakan RX-8 kesayanganku menuju rumah sakit tempat Luka dirawat. Setelah sampai aku segera masuk kerumah sakit dan menuju kamarnya di lantai 4 kamar nomor 227. Saat aku masuk, aku melihatnya sedang tertidur pulas. Aku duduk disamping ranjangnya dan menggenggam tangannya erat. Saat aku tadi memutar kepalaku, aku merasa ada yang bergerak ditanganku. Saat aku berbalik dia mengejutkanku.

"Dooor!"

Aku sangat kaget melihatnya. Dia menurunkan rambutnya kedepan. Surai rambut berwarna merah muda menutupi wajahnya. Saat dia mengangkat rambutnya, _azure_-nya menatap _deep-blue _miliku dengan tatapan aneh.

"Hahahahaha," dia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ada apa denganku?"

"Kau lucu sekali," katanya sambil mencubit pipiku.

"Besok kita jalan-jalan yuk. Besok hari Valentine."

"Ok..ok..ok.."

* * *

**~SKIP~SKIP~SKIP~**

**(Nanti kepanjangan ceritanya *author digotong dan dilempar ke tong sampah sama Kaito*)**

Minggu, 14 Februari menjadi hari yang paling menyenangkan bagi kami. Aku meminta kepada Akaitonii untuk membiarkan Luka keluar rumah sakit. Akaito pun mengizinkannya dan hanya untuk satu hari saja. Aku senangnya bukan main. Aku dan dia keluar menuju pintu depan. Aku memilih untuk tidak membawa mobil namun aku memilih untuk jalan kaki saja. Jam 5 p.m.

"Udara disini dingin yaa.. Brrr," kataku sambil menggigil.

"Pffftt.." dia terkikik menahan tawa.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyaku sambil menampilkan wajah konyolku.

"Kau konyol sekali, BaKaito," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku dan dia tertawa lepas. Aku sangat senang momen-momen seperti ini. _'Bagaimana jika dia meninggalkanku sendirian sementara aku tidak berdaya seperti ini?' _pikiran itu selalu menghantuiku. Aku dan dia masuk ke _photobooth _dan berfoto-foto didalamnya. Aku dan dia mengambil empat foto.

Aku menyuruhnya menunggu sebentar di taman kecil yang sepi. Dia kelihatan terhuyung-huyung karena tidak ada bangku taman disitu. Aku sedikit khawatir dengan keadaannya. Aku mengajaknya pulang, tetapi dia bersikeras mau menungguku yang mau membeli coklat panas. Sebenarnya aku ingin membeli cincin untuknya di toko kecil dekat sana.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya aku yakin, cepat pergi dan cepat kembali."

Aku segera berlari kecil, karena salju yang tebal menutupi jalanan ditaman. Aku mendengar ada seseorang yang berkata _'Arigatou'_, namun aku tidak menghiraukannya. Mungkin itu hanyalah angin lalu. Tapi itu seperti suara Luka, tapi aku tidak ingin dia mengetahui bahwa aku berbohong ingin membeli es krim.

Tak lama kemudian, aku kembali dan melihat Luka yang pingsan. Aku segera mendekat dan memeluknya. Tubuhnya sangat...sangat...sangaaaat...dingin.

"Luka-chan? Merah muda?"

Aku terus memanggil-manggil namanya dan panggilan sayangku kepadanya.

"Merah muda.. Kau jangan menipuku lagi ya?"

Tidak ada respon.

"Luka-chan?"

Masih tidak ada respon.

"Luka-chan, ayolah... Baiklah kuhitung sampai tiga, satu..."

Tidak ada respon.

"Dua...," aku mulai risih.

Tidak ada respon. Aku mulai keringat dingin.

"T..tiga."

Dia diam dan tak merespon.

Aku menggoyangkan tubuhnya dengan pelan lalu ke sedang dan mulai menguat. Lalu aku memegang hidungnya dan tidak mengeluarkan nafas atau udara. Wajahnya sangat...sangaat...sangaaaat..pucat. Dia sudah tidak ada.. Dia sudah tidak ada untuk selamanya. Satu persatu air mataku jatuh membasahi syal merah muda yang aku berikan padanya waktu itu. Aku menangis disana sendirian. Di hari favorite-nya dia harus menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Aku mengangkat dan menggendongnya. Aku membawanya kerumah sakit dan menuju kamar rawat inap Luka. Akaito yang saat itu melihatku, menghampiriku yang sudah masuk ke kamar Luka.

"Ada apa dengannya, Kaito-kun?"

"Dia sudah pergi."

"Pergi?"

"Pergi untuk selamanya," jawabku berlinang air mata.

"Aku ingin dia di bakar dan biar aku yang menyimpan abu kremasinya," kataku.

Aku melihat celang bermata setengah love besar yang aku berikan kepadanya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Aku memandangi kalung itu dengan perasaan campur aduk. Aku memberinya kecupan terakhir dibibir mungilnya yang membiru dan mengendongnya masuk kemobil. Aku membawanya ketempat pembakaran mayat di sebuah hutan kecil. Dan aku melihatnya untuk terakhir kalinya.

* * *

**TAHUN AJARAN BARU 2013/2014...**

**Normal POV**

Kaito masuk ke kantor TU yang berada dilantai terbawah untuk membayar uang daftar ulang. '_Ibu TU ini lama banget sih.. Udah gue tungguin dari tadi malah gak dateng-dateng,' _batin Kaito. Akhirnya si Ibu TU yang menjengkelkan, Miss. IA (baca : aiya) datang.

"Miss. IA, saya mau bayar uang daftar ulang," kata Kaito sambil menyodorkan amplop berisi uang daftar ulang.

"Baik, tanda tangan ini dulu," katanya dengan sopan.

Kaito langsung menanda tanganinya dengan asal. Karena Kaito ingin berkeliling sekolah ini lebih lama. Kaito 'pun langsung ngacir dari ruang TU.

Alasan Kaito ingin berkeliling sekolahnya adalah untuk mengenang kejadian-kejadian indah bersama Luka yang kini sudah 5 bulan tidak menemani Kaito karena dia pergi terlalu cepat. Mata Kaito sedikit sembab ketika dia melewati koridor kelas 2-1,2-2,2-3,2-4,dan 2-5 yang menjadi tempat dimana hubungan mereka dimulai. Kaito memegang kalung metal berisi abu kremasi milik Luka.

Saat diujung lorong, dia menemukan seorang gadis berambut senada dengan warna gulali mirip dengan Luka yang dikuncir _pony tail_ sedang duduk di ujung koridor dengan wajah yang menunduk di sikut kaki gadis itu.

_'Apakah dia Luka? Apakah aku bermimpi?' _batin Kaito.

Kaito 'pun mendekat ke gadis tersebut dan memegang pundaknya, seperti dia melakukannya kepada Luka. Gadis sebayanya itu menengok dan manik _azure_ gadis itu menatap _deep-blue _Kaito.

_'Dia mirip dengannya. Bahkan sangat, sangat mirip'_

Gadis itu tersenyum manis kepadanya.

**~~END~~**

* * *

**A/N = bagaimana endingnya? Apakah sedih? Apakah lucu? Dan pastinya gaje sekali. Hahaha.. XD. Ini adalah akhir dari 'Painful Valentine Day'. Endingnya sangat-sangat-sangat gak nyambung. Ok, tunggu cerita-ceritaku yang lain ya..**

**Diakhir kata...**

**Review**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
